Karp
Karp was a heavy metal band from Tumwater, Washington, active between 1990 and 1998. Notable for being Jared Warren's (Big Business, The Whip, Melvins) first band this group was notable for being a well-known band in the Washington rock scene, touring multiple times in their fast-paced career and being a huge influence on the modern sludge scene as a whole. In their tenure Karp managed to release three studio albums and a host of singles over an eight-year career before disbanding in 1998. History Karp formed roughly in 1990 by the trio of Warren, Jernigan and Smith, all of whom went to the same high school together in Tumwater. Describing the town as a place where no one was into music and finding a mutual friendship through music, the trio began writing heavy sounding music and finding their sense of humor, one of their first 7" records being a subtle jab at the Tumwater T-Birds, the football team of their high school. In 1994 the band would release, among a host of single and split releases, their debut album Mustaches Wild on K Records. The band would be offered to tour the United States supporting Beck that same year. Finding their momentum the band had followed up with a second album entitled Suplex the next year and toured Japan in support of the album. The next year the band released their third and final album in the form of the literally titled Self Titled LP in April 1996. The band would remain touring over the next year, releasing one last single in 1998 (Prison Shake) before disbanding the same year. Upon the disbanding of Karp, Jared Warren would join the rock group Tight Bros From Way Back When, who were active between 1999 - 2001. Warren and Jernigan would eventually work with Joe Preston to form The Whip, whom were active from 2002 - 2003, ending unexpectedly with the tragic death of Jernigan. Jared Warren would eventually meet Coady Willis and form Big Business in late 2003, both of whom would also join Melvins in 2006. NY-based documentarian Bill Badgley (from the rock band Federation X) released a Karp documentary, entitled Kill All Redneck Pricks, a preview of which was shown in Seattle on 22 October, 2009. This followed with touring the documentary around the United States and eventually releasing it as a double DVD with extras. Discography Studio Albums * Mustaches Wild (1994, K Records) * Suplex (1995, K Records) * Self Titled LP (1996, K Records) Singles * Freighty Cat (1993, Atlas) * I'm Done (1994, Kill Rock Stars) * Karp and PNMV Proudly Present: Tumwater T-Birds (1994, Punk In My Vitamins) * We Ate Sand (1996, K Records) * Prison Shake (1998, Up Records) Splits * Karp / Long Hind Legs (1993, Karate Brand) * Jabberjaw No.3 (Split with Unsane, Chokebore, Girls Against Boys) (1994, Mammoth) * Karp / Rye Coalition - Split 12 (Split with Rye Coalition) (1995, Troubleman Unlimited) * Karp / Rye - Split CD (Split with Rye Coalition) (1996, Troubleman Unlimited) * Sugar Daddy Live Split Series Vol. 13 (Split with Melvins) (2015, Amphetamine Reptile Records) Misc. Releases * Demo 1993 (1993, Self-released) * Demo 1993 (1993, Punk in My Vitamins) * Action Chemistry (2001, Punk in My Vitamins) * Kill All Redneck Pricks: A Documentary Film About a Band named KARP (2009) Members * Jared Warren - Bass, Vocals * Chris Smith - Guitar, Vocals * Scott Jernigan - Drums External Links *Live 1994 References Category:Band Category:Tumwater Category:Washington Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Post-Hardcore Category:Stoner Metal Category:Heavy Metal Category:Jared Warren Category:Karp